Electric drive units are used in diverse application fields; for example in the motor vehicle field, various movable parts of the motor vehicle (seats, window lifters, sliding sunroofs, etc.,) are operated by means of electric drive units. Electric drive units consist of an electromotor (i.e. electric motor) (for example a direct current motor) for generating and providing electrical drive power, and of an electronic module for controlling/driving and monitoring the electric motor (for example for the rotational speed and power regulation of the electric motor), as well as for the realization of additional functions, as the case may be. For carrying out the movement of the drive shaft of the electric motor, there is provided a transmission arranged in a transmission housing, and the electric motor is connected in a suitable manner with the transmission. An electrical connection is required between the electronic module and the electric motor for further conveying sensor signals and control signals, as well as for the voltage supply. In connection with a direct current motor as the electric motor, for this purpose, the collector or commutator of the electric motor is connected with the electronic module, which is arranged on a carrier body (for example a circuit board). Typically, the electrical connection is realized via connection lines embodied as a cable, which connection lines are connected by means of connector plugs to the plug connections on the electronic module housing and the electric motor housing.
In this context it is disadvantageous that this connection between electric motor and electronic module is complicated and costly, and gives rise to problems with respect to reliability, aging, etc., and necessitates a high surface area requirement, so that the installation volume of the electric drive unit is large and the production of the electric drive unit is connected with relatively high costs.